Warriors : Look At Me
by Leafpelt of ThunderClan
Summary: Ever since Briarpaw had "the accident" concerning her leg, Millie won't pay any attention to Blossomfall or Bumblestripe. Bumblestripe has long-since stopped caring about attention from Millie, but Blossomfall is known to hold a grudge. How far will she go to get Millie to pay attention to her? Adopted from Tansywish.
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

LEADER: **Bramblestar**: a large, broad-shouldered, muscular dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes, long, curved claws, a massive head, huge paws and a long scar on his left shoulder

DEPUTY: **Squirrelflight**: a small, light-framed, glossy-furred dark ginger she-cat with brilliant, forest-green eyes, one white paw, long, sturdy legs, and a long, bushy tail

MEDICINE CAT: **Jayfeather**: a small, thin, silky-furred, mottled grey tabby tom with blind, bright blue eyes, a short, thin tail, skinny shoulders and a scar running down his left side

WARRIORS:

**Graystripe**: a large, fluffy dark grey tom with a broad face, a wide head, muscular shoulders, a stripe of darker grey fur running down his spine, a torn left ear, a thick, fluffy tail, wide, soft white paws, thorn-sharp claws and wide yellow eyes

**Dustpelt**: a small, lithe, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and wide shoulders

**Sandstorm**: a slender, sleek-furred pale ginger she-cat with barely-visible tabby stripes and large, pale green eyes

**Brackenfur**: a long-legged, golden-brown tabby tom with a long scar on his left flank, amber eyes

**Cloudtail**: a snowy-white tom with thick, fluffy fur and round blue eyes

**Millie**: a skinny, short-furred, small silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a torn left ear

**Thornclaw**: a muscular golden-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Spiderleg**: a skinny, long-legged glossy black tom with a brown underbelly, amber eyes, a long tail and a slightly graying muzzle

**Birchfall**: a slightly clumsy, light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and glossy fur

**Whitewing**: an agile, soft-furred snowy-white she-cat with broad shoulders and green eyes

**Berrynose**: a large, sturdy cream tom with a stumpy tail, powerful, muscular, broad shoulders, a wide, handsome head, bright amber eyes and a torn right ear

**Hazeltail**: a small, pale grey-and-white she-cat with thick, soft fur, a lean, long tail, broad shoulders and shining blue eyes

**Mousewhisker**: a big grey-and-white tom with thick, soft fur and leaf-green eyes

**Poppyfrost**: a slender, pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with slightly dappled flanks and kind blue eyes _(Apprentice: Lilypaw)_

**Cinderheart**: a slender, fluffy grey tabby she-cat with round, dark blue eyes, soft fur, a broad head, slightly dappled flanks and a long, bushy tail

**Lionblaze**: a thick-furred, broad-shouldered, golden-brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes, and large, white paws with fur that bunches at the claws

**Foxleap**: a glossy-furred, reddish-brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Icecloud**: a fluffy, glossy-furred white she-cat with bright, round blue eyes

**Toadstep**: a muscular black and white tom with pale, yellow-green eyes

**Rosepetal**: a lithe, dark cream she-cat with kind green eyes

**Blossomfall**: a slightly clumsy tortoiseshell she-cat with petal-shaped white patches and yellow eyes

**Bumblestripe**: a muscular, thick-furred pale grey tom with large, black tabby stripes, a torn right ear and playful green eyes _(Apprentice: Seedpaw)_

**Briarlight**: a dark brown she-cat with immobile hind legs, sleek, glossy fur, strong forelegs and orange eyes

**Cherryfall**: a small, fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Molewhisker**: a large, brown-and-cream tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Seedpaw**: a pale ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**Lilypaw**: a dark brown tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

QUEENS:

**Daisy**: a fluffy cream she-cat with a plumy tail, small white paws, pale, ice-blue eyes and a scar on her muzzle (Expecting Spiderleg's kits)

**Brightheart**: a white-and-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and thick, soft fur (Mother to Cloudtail's kits **Snowkit **(a white tom with amber eyes), **Amberkit** (a grey she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and right ear tip with amber eyes) and **Dewkit **(a grey tom with amber eyes))

**Dovewing**: a fluffy, pale grey she-cat with white chest fur and brilliant, pale blue eyes (Expecting Bumblestripe's kits)

**Ivypool**: a small, slender silver-and-white tabby she-cat with a striped silver tail, torn ears and dark blue eyes (Expecting Mousewhisker's kits)

ELDERS:

**Purdy**: a plump, mottled brown tabby tom with a gray muzzle, a large, round head, torn ears, rumpled, matted fur and amber eyes, a former loner

**ShadowClan**

LEADER: **Blackstar**: a tall, muscular, sleek-furred white tom with large, jet-black paws, long, curved claws, a scarred, patchy pelt and six toes on his right forepaw

DEPUTY: **Rowanclaw**: a lithe, dark ginger tom with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Littlecloud**: a small, light brown tabby tom with one white ear tip and blue eyes

WARRIORS:

**Oakfur**: a small, dark brown tom with green eyes

**Smokefoot**: a scruffy black tom with long, sharp claws and yellow eyes

**Applefur**: a mottled brown she-cat with pale green eyes

**Toadfoot**: a dark brown tom with green eyes

**Crowfrost**: a black and white tom with yellow eyes

**Ratscar**: a heavily-scarred, dark brown tom with shifty green eyes _(Apprentice: Stoatpaw)_

**Snowbird**: a sleek-furred, well-muscled pure white she-cat with bright, intelligent green eyes

**Tawnypelt**: a lean, slender, tawny she-cat with round, green eyes, well-muscled shoulders and long, hooked claws

**Olivenose**: a tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

**Owlclaw**: a light brown tabby tom with orange-yellow eyes

**Shrewfoot**: a grey she-cat with black paws, amber eyes

**Scorchfur**: a dark grey tom with a torn left ear and dark orange eyes

**Tigerheart**: a sleek-furred, dark brown tabby tom with a torn left ear, broad shoulders, a long, ringed tail and dark amber eyes

**Dawnpelt**: a cream she-cat with pale, yellow-orange eyes

**Pinenose**: a black she-cat with yellow-green eyes

**Ferretclaw**: a cream and grey tom with pale green eyes

**Starlingwing**: a ginger tabby tom with white chest fur and blue eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Stoatpaw**: a skinny ginger tom with bright green eyes

QUEENS:

**Kinkfur**: a pale brown tabby she-cat with long, unkempt fur that sticks out at all angles, white chest fur and blue eyes (Mother to Ferretclaw's kits **Dewkit **(a grey she-cat with white paws and pale blue eyes), **Sparrowkit **(a large, pale ginger tabby tom with light green eyes) and **Mistkit **(a spiky-furred, pale grey she-cat with warm yellow eyes)

**Ivytail**: a long-furred, wiry tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Scorchfur's kits)

ELDERS:

**Cedarheart**: a dark grey tom with orange-amber eyes

**Tallpoppy**: a long-legged, light brown tabby she-cat with olive-green eyes

**Snaketail**: a dark brown tom with a ringed tail, a torn left ear and bright green eyes

**Whitewater**: a long-furred white she-cat with yellow-green eyes, blind in her left eye

**WindClan**

LEADER: **Onestar**: a lean, small mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a scar on his right ear

DEPUTY: **Ashfoot**: a grey she-cat with a broad, white chest fur and blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Kestrelflight**: a mottled grey-brown tom with little white spots like kestrel feathers and bright green eyes

WARRIORS:

**Crowfeather**: a lean, long-legged, sleek-furred dark grey tom with one white ear tip, blue eyes and a small, neat head

**Owlwhisker**: a scrawny, light brown tabby tom with yellow-orange eyes

**Whitetail**: a small white she-cat with pale, blue-green eyes

**Nightcloud**: a well-muscled black she-cat with amber eyes

**Gorsetail**: a pale grey tabby-and-white mottled she-cat with small blue eyes

**Weaselfur**: a lithe ginger tom with white paws and pale green eyes

**Harespring**: a large brown and white tom with blue eyes

**Leaftail**: a dark brown tabby tom with amber

**Emberfoot**: a grey tom with two dark grey paws and yellow eyes

**Heathertail**: a lithe, soft-furred light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**Sedgewhisker**: a light brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes

**Swallowtail**: a dark grey she-cat with greenish-amber eyes

**Sunstrike**: a tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead and yellow eyes

**Whiskernose**: a light brown tom with yellowish-amber eyes

**Furzepelt**: a grey and white she-cat with pale, ice-blue eyes

**Boulderfur**: a large, pale grey tom with one white paw and sky-blue eyes

**Larkwing**: a grey she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes

**Crouchfoot**: a black tom with amber eyes and a white tail tip

APPRENTICES:

**None**

QUEENS:

**None**

ELDERS:

**Webfoot**: a wiry, dark grey tabby tom with orange-amber eyes and a torn left ear

**Tornear**: a wiry, lithe grey tabby tom with white paws, pale blue eyes and a completely shredded right ear

**RiverClan**

LEADER: **Mistystar**: a large, muscular, sleek-furred blue-grey she-cat with thick, glossy fur, small white paws and round, icey-blue eyes

DEPUTY: **Reedwhisker**: a slender black tom with small neat ears and silvery-grey eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Mothwing**: small, sleek-furred dark golden she-cat with rippling tabby stripes, pale dapples and large, brilliant amber eyes, a broad head and a fluffy tail _(Apprentice: Willowshine)_

WARRIORS:

**Greymist**: a pale grey tabby she-cat with white ear tips and pale blue eyes

**Mintfur**: a light grey tabby tom with brownish-amber eyes

**Icewing**: a lightly-built, pure white she-cat with friendly blue eyes

**Minnowtail**: a slender, fluffy, dark grey-and-white she-cat with dappled sides and amber eyes

**Pebblefoot**: a mottled, pale grey tom with bright green eyes

**Mallowtail**: a light brown tabby she-cat with a white tail and paws, green eyes

**Robinwing**: a pale furred, tortoiseshell-and-white tom with pale blue eyes

**Beetlewhisker**: a brown-and-white tabby tom with bright green eyes

**Petalfur**: a grey-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Grasspelt**: a light brown tom with white chest fur and dark blue eyes

**Rushtail**: a small, short-legged light brown tabby tom with pale, yellow-green eyes _(Apprentice: Heronpaw)_

**Troutstream**: a pale grey tabby she-cat with pretty yellow eyes

**Mossyfoot**: a brown and white she-cat with olive-green eyes

**Hollowflight**: a sleek-furred, dark brown tabby tom with a cream underbelly and yellow-orange eyes

APPRENTICES:

**Willowshine**: a small, lithe she-cat with soft, sleek, grey fur, dark grey tabby stripes, friendly, bright green eyes and dainty white paws

**Heronpaw**: a light brown tabby tom with one white forepaw and amber eyes

QUEENS:

**Duskfur**: a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Hollowflight's kits, **Podkit **(a sturdy, dark brown tom with amber eyes) and **Curlkit **(a curly-furred brown tabby she-cat with yellow-orange eyes)

**Mosspelt**: a tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly and kind blue eyes (Expecting Rushtail's kits)

ELDERS:

**Dapplenose**: a mottled grey she-cat with orange-yellow eyes

**Pouncetail**: a ginger-and-white tabby tom with a short, plumy tail and bright blue eyes

**Smoky**: a muscular grey-and-white tom with pale, blue-green eyes who lives in a barn at the Horseplace

**Floss: **a small, pale grey-and-white she-cat with bright, leaf-green eyes who lives in a barn at the Horseplace

**Cheese Grater**: a small, white tom with small, gold flecks and bright yellow eyes

**Pickle Eater: **a chubby, short-legged pale brown she-cat with olive-green eyes (Mother to Cheese Grater's kit: **Swiss** (a small, short-legged pale golden-and-white tabby tom with small, pale brown leopard spots)

**Other Animals**

**Midnight**: a star-gazing badger that lives by the sea

…

_A/N: In the allegiances I changed a few things that I wanted to change. I made Dawnpelt and Tawnypelt both tawny cats, and some other stuff. Leafpool isn't Jayfeather's apprentice. I tried to be as descriptive as I could with these cats._


	2. Chapter 1

_(This is AU, and takes place after The Last Hope and before Bramblestar's Storm)_

_(Plot adopted from Tansywish)_

**Chapter 1:**

Blossomfall turned away from the medicine den, sad. Bumblestripe rubbed his tail along her back for comfort, and then padded off to the nursery to visit his mate (Dovewing) who was expecting his kits.

"She'll never pay attention to me when Briarlight is still around!" she muttered to herself.

After the battle, Millie had grown even closer to Briarlight. The maimed tabby she-cat had escaped the medicine den to help Jayfeather treat patients, much to the Clans' dismay. She was alright in the end, but now Millie had grown even more protective over her.

Bumblestripe had long-since stopped caring about the amount of attention he got, but Blossomfall craved her mothers' love. The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat's personality prohibited her from having many friends, so she relied on her mother for love and support that a mate or friend could normally give.

"Cloudtail, take Cherryfall, Rosepetal and…" the dark ginger deputy's pretty green eyes scanned the camp, "and…Blossomfall."

Blossomfall suppressed a hiss. It seemed like she was always the last cat picked for any patrols, if at all.

The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat straightened her posture and padded over to the camp entrance, where Cloudtail and the other two she-cats were standing, patiently waiting for her.

"Great," Cloudtail meowed, "Let's go."

Rosepetal and Cherryfall were whispering and pointing (with their tails) at something on Blossomfall's pelt all throughout the walk to the Ancient Oak, where the patrol had chosen to hunt.

Blossomfall suddenly stopped and turned to the two warriors, "What's wrong with my fur?"

Cloudtail looked back, stopped, sat down, and sighed loudly, his displeasure clear.

"You've got…" Cherryfall snickered, then shook her head and giggled.

"There's a…" Rosepetal meowed, coughed to hide a laugh, then turned away and composed herself, "Your fur is sticking up, like a freshly-groomed kit's would look!"

Blossomfall twisted around and quickly smoothed down her fur, deeply embarrassed. Her ear tips were almost glowing red.

The cream she-cat and her ginger companion dashed ahead of her and padded slightly behind Cloudtail, who had gotten to his paws and had begun to move forward.

The she-cat duo fell to the back of the patrol to whisper about something else.

"Sorry about that," Cloudtail sighed.

Shocked, Blossomfall replied, "You're apologizing to me?"

"Yeah," the fluffy white tom meowed, "They were getting out of paw back there."

Blossomfall was silent. No one had ever apologized to her for good reason, ever.

"Okay," Cloudtail meowed, "Rosepetal, Cherryfall, you two go that way. Me and Blossomfall will go this way. Meet up at camp by sundown."

"Alright," the two she-cats chirped, and trotted off, laughing.

"So, this way?" Blossomfall asked awkwardly and pointed her tail to the left of where she and her companion were standing.

"Yes," Cloudtail's brief moment of sympathy for the tortoiseshell-and-white warrior had faded. He was now back to his professional tone.

The white tom had changed a lot after his uncle (the great leader, Firestar) had died during the Great Battle. He missed Firestar, and had changed his work attitude. He had even started to believe in StarClan. In short, he was a whole different warrior.

Blossomfall didn't want to hunt with the fluffy warrior. Sure, he was nice, but things had just grown awkward between them after the Great Battle.

"I see a squirrel!" she lied, and dashed off in front of where she and Cloudtail were standing. She looked back over her tortoiseshell shoulder and saw the white warrior shrug and pad off to the left. She sighed in relief.

She slowed to a walk and ducked behind a bush to smooth her ruffled fur. The wind had been blowing in her face as she had charged in pursuit of a "squirrel."

_Oh no, _Blossomfall thought, _If I don't return to camp with a squirrel, Cloudtail will think I'm lying! Or, I can say I wasn't able to catch it. But then he'll think I'm a rubbish hunter! Better just find a squirrel._

The warrior set off, her nose alert for the scent of a squirrel.

She saw a flash of grey, and looked up a tree. A large, fat grey squirrel was sitting on the first branch up.

She purred in amusement as she saw Graystripe's face where the squirrel's head was. She shook the image out of her head and proceeded to claw her way up the oak tree.

The squirrel was busy nibbling on an acorn, and by the time is saw Blossomfall, her sharp claws were already pinning it to the branch. She ended its life with a quick blow, and leapt from the tree elegantly, though no one was watching.

She buried her catch and spun around, just to come face-to-face with Millie.

Her mother cleared her throat and began, "That was a rubbish jump. You _twist_ and _leap_, you don't _leap_ and _twist_."

Blossomfall sighed and prepared herself for a lesson from Millie.

"Sorry, mother," she used her best apologetic tone, though she wasn't really sorry.

"Do it again," the silver she-cat meowed and sat down.

Blossomfall turned away, rolled her yellow eyes and climbed up the tree to the same branch the squirrel had been on. The rodent's blood had turned a part of the branch dark red.

"Twist and leap," Millie ordered.

Blossomfall nodded, and prepared to jump off the branch. She gathered herself into a crouch and pushed off with her paws as she twisted her body around in a full circle.

Suddenly, she was upside-down and her paws were flailing in front of her face. She saw the tree branch grow farther and farther away, then pain rocketed throughout her entire body as she heard a sickening crack, and the world went black for Blossomfall.


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! _

PikaNerd6: Don't worry, I'm not that cruel. Besides, that would make for a very short story.

Birdflame: If I could kill one thing on the earth, I'd kill Millie.

**Chapter 2:**

"Is she going to be okay?" Bumblestripe crouched over his sister in the medicine den.

"She's got a broken foreleg, a sprained back ankle, a dislocated shoulder and she chipped her skull," the blind medicine cat meowed, "But most likely."

Blossomflight forced her yellow eyes open. The world around her spiraled out of control.

"My poor baby," the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat heard her mother's voice. She looked around, frantic. The world had finally stopped spinning.

She sighted Millie crouched beside Briarlight, tugging a thorn out of her front paw.

"Blossomfall," Bumblestripe started, but his sister cut him off.

"It's okay," the she-cat meowed sadly.

Pity flashed in Jayfeather's blind eyes, but it disappeared within a moment of appearing. The medicine cat finished splinting Blossomfall's foreleg, then prepared to put her shoulder back into place.

"One…two…" Jayfeather didn't finish counting before he shoved her shoulder back into its socket. She yowled in pain, and all Millie did was flick an ear.

Jayfeather wrapped her sprained back paw in cobwebs and some bindweed, then proceeded to bandage her head with more bindweed.

"Thanks a lot, Millie," Jayfeather confronted Blossomfall's mother, "You made your daughter almost fall to her death."

The silver tabby snorted then flicked her tail. Briarlight snuck an apologetic glance to her sister from over Millie's head.

Blossomfall sighed. She didn't blame her sister for Millie ignoring her, but a small part of her still was angry at Briarlight for paralyzing her back half. She just wished that Briarlight hadn't gone back into the den, following Longtail, to get Mousefur's prey. Come to think of it, she was also rather angry at the elder for insisting that someone go get her prey. The elder had caused Longtail's death and Briarlight's maiming. To be honest, she was happy that Mousefur had died, but she'd never tell another soul that; in fear of being punished majorly.

"I want you to sleep in here for the next half-moon," Jayfeather snapped the warrior out of her thoughts, "At least until your skull heals."

Blossomfall nodded and closed her yellow eyes, feeling the flames of sleep licking at the edge of her vision. She let the peaceful, black flames envelop her and she fell into the peaceful void of sleep.

…

When Blossomfall awoke it was sundown, right as the dusk patrol got back. She nodded to Thornclaw as he entered the den, asking Jayfeather to treat a small cut he had gotten from a rosebush when chasing off a kittypet.

Jayfeather swabbed it with cobwebs, applied a marigold mixture, gave Thornclaw a poppy seed, told him to try not to get any dirt on it, and to come back in the morning so Jayfeather could change the cobwebs.

"You can go eat, if you'd like," Jayfeather meowed to Blossomfall.

"Okay," the she-cat meowed, and struggled to her paws.

She collapsed on the edge of her bracken-and-moss nest as her sprained back paw gave out.

"Be careful," Jayfeather meowed, genuine concern etched in his voice.

Blossomfall smiled. Jayfeather was barely ever that nice. Maybe she did have a friend, after-all.

The warrior took a step forward and crushed a pile of dried bracken in front of her.

"Mouse-brain!" the medicine cat cursed at Blossomfall.

She ducked her head.

_Not a friend after all, _she thought. The she-cat hobbled out of the den.

She turned to the fresh-kill pile just as she heard Briarlight dragging herself up behind Blossomfall. The dark brown tabby she-cat's front legs were scarily muscular.

"Need help?" she asked.

"Yeah," Blossomfall smiled slightly, then rested her left side on Briarlight's shoulder, to support her broken foreleg.

The pair hobbled towards the fresh-kill pile, and were almost there, when Blossomfall heard her mother's voice.

"What are you doing, helping her?" Millie fretted at Briarlight.

"Mom! She needs help," Briarlight groaned.

Blossomfall toppled to the ground as Millie pulled Briarlight away, "You could hurt yourself!"

Bumblestripe, who had seen the whole ordeal, charged at his mother and gave her a long lecture on equality.

She snorted, then turned away. Blossomfall watched her silver tabby mother walk away with Briarlight. Her sister kept looking back over her shoulder with sympathy in her eyes, and a spark of anger directed at Millie.

"Bumblestripe!" a squeaky voice called out from the nursery; Dovewing.

Bumblestripe's forest-green eyes widened and he charged over to the large bramble den. He skidded inside, only to dash back out a moment later and sprint into Jayfeather's den. The two cats emerged side-by-side and ran to the nursery, a clump of herbs in Jayfeather's jaws.

_Dovewing must be kitting, _Blossomfall thought happily, _maybe one of the kits will be my apprentice!_

Blossomfall had never had an apprentice, though Bumblestripe was mentoring Seedpaw currently.

Come to think of it, Seedpaw and her sister Lilypaw were almost ready to become warriors. They were each eleven moons old, and had almost completed all of their training.

Blossomfall abandoned her thoughts and grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and took rapid bites out of it. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until now.

She buried the bones and tail, then scooted over to the nursery where she sat down and began to groom her fur as she waited for Dovewing's kits to be born.

The sky had turned a deep, purple-blue and StarClan warriors were dotting the expanse of darkness when the wailing stopped and Jayfeather exited the nursery. The medicine cat looked exhausted.

"Five kits," he informed the camp and then padded over to the medicine den.

Blossomfall slipped into the den and sat down beside Bumblestripe.

Dovewing smiled at her mate's sister, then began to groom the smallest of her five kits.

There were three she-kits and two toms. The first she-cat was light grey with one black ear tip. The second (and smallest) she-cat was dark grey with black tabby stripes, like her father. The third she-cat was grey with a black-ringed tail and large, clumsy-looking paws. The two toms were both identical to Bumblestripe, but one of them had black ear tips.

"What are we going to name them?" Dovewing asked her mate.

"You choose," Bumblestripe replied, purring.

Blossomfall turned away, deciding to let other cats visit the new arrivals. She passed Bramblestar on the way out, and waved at him with her tail. He smiled and nodded his handsome head at her.

Blossomfall had just curled up in the sun to relax when a panicked cry sounded throughout the camp. Molewhisker had just charged into camp with the whole of WindClan on his tail.

…

_A/N: Suggest names for all five of Dovewing's kits!_

_She-cat 1: light grey with one black ear tip_

_She-cat 2: small, dark grey with black tabby stripes_

_She-cat 3: grey, black-ringed tail and large paws_

_Tom 1: pale grey, black tabby stripes_

_Tom 2: pale grey, black tabby stripes and black ear tips_

_Glad you all like the story so far. Constructive criticism is appreciated, as is sighting errors and alerting me of them. Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Whoa! Loads of names! To everyone who reviewed: thanks so much! Here's the list of names that were submitted._

_Suggested:_

_SC 1: Mistkit, Swiftkit, Skykit, Rainkit, Streamkit_

_SC2: Rainkit, Shadekit, Smokekit (2), Mousekit_

_SC3: Shadekit, Larchkit, Birdkit, Morningkit, Ashkit_

_T1: Flintkit, Duskkit, Greykit, Waspkit, Frostkit_

_T2: Stonekit, Stormkit (2), Tigerkit, Flightkit _

_Chosen:_

_SC1: Mistkit_

_SC2: Smokekit_

_SC3: Shadekit_

_T1: Duskkit_

_T2: Stormkit_

_Yeah! Thanks, everyone, for the suggestions! Sorry if your names weren't used. _

_Oh, also…sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter._

**Chapter 3:**

"Thornclaw, Rosepetal, Cloudtail, Cherryfall, guard the nursery!" Squirrelflight yowled.

"Molewhisker, Bumblestripe, Millie, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Poppyfrost, Berrynose, and Lionblaze, attack the front of their patrol," Bramblestar meowed, "Everyone else, just defend the camp!"

The warriors spun around and broke into the ranks of the organized WindClan patrol.

The lean cats were stunned that ThunderClan had recovered so quickly and organized an attack patrol to confront them.

"Leafpool, Cinderheart, Hazeltail, guard the medicine den!" Bramblestar yowled before leaping on top of a brown tabby WindClan tom.

"Come on!" Cinderheart nudged Blossomfall along to the medicine den. The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat regained her senses before hobbling along behind the cinder-grey warrior.

"Look out!" Blossomfall turned her head as Sandstorm yowled at them. A white she-cat from WindClan was charging towards Blossomfall and Cinderheart.

Cinderheart leapt at the she-cat and they rolled around on the ground. The two warriors' paws were moving so fast that Blossomfall could barely see them. She did see, however, the white she-cat strike Cinderheart's head and tear her left ear in half. The she-cat yowled in pain and stumbled over, her eyes shut tight against the searing agony.

The lean white warrior leapt at Blossomfall. The injured she-cat allowed herself to roll with the impact of the white she-cat hitting her. The WindClan warrior pinned her opponent easily, belly-up. She raised a paw to slice Blossomfall's underbelly, when a flash of grey and black barreled past and suddenly the weight of the warrior disappeared off of Blossomfall.

"Stay away from my sister, rabbit-chaser!" Bumblestripe was forcing the warrior to the camp exit.

"Chasing rabbits is kind of what we do, so I don't take that as an insult," the she-cat sliced her claws over Bumblestripe's shoulder.

Blossomfall's brother managed to topple the warrior over and give a bite to her white forepaw. A sickening crack accompanied the yowl of pain from the WindClan she-cat.

The she-cat struggled away and dashed out of the camp. Despite her injured paw, the she-cat ran fast.

"Get in the den, hurry," Bumblestripe helped Blossomfall over to the medicine den.

"Thanks," she meowed, "Good job, back there."

"Yeah," he said, rather proudly, then dashed off to defend his Clan.

"Where's Cinderheart?" Jayfeather asked.

Blossomfall turned around, "I thought she was in here!"

"I am now," a grey she-cat stumbled into the den. Her ear was torn in half and she was limping on her back right paw. But, she looked fine other than that.

"Good," Jayfeather meowed. Leafpool nodded.

"I'm going to go defend the front," Hazeltail meowed, "Leafpool?"

"Right," the tabby she-cat meowed, then trotted to the front of the den to defend it from unwelcome WindClan warriors.

"I'm going to treat your ear first," Jayfeather told Cinderheart before the warrior went out front with her friends to fight.

"Fine," she meowed, then sat down by the grey tabby medicine cat.

Jayfeather wrapped her ear in cobwebs and applied some marigold juice to keep out infection. He took a look at her paw, and decided to leave it alone for the time being.

"Don't hurt it any more. I don't have enough supplies to heal a completely chopped-off ear, you know," he hissed, though Blossomfall detected the worry in his voice.

Cinderheart was Lionblaze's mate. Lionblaze was Jayfeather's brother. Therefore, the blind medicine cat and the grey warrior had become good friends in the past few moons.

"Thanks, and goodbye," Cinderheart meowed as she ducked out of the den to help her friends defend it.

"Lie down, and stay put," Jayfeather ordered, "At least until the battle is over."

Blossomfall sat down in her nest.

A short moment after that, she heard Bramblestar's voice echo around the hollow their camp was in.

"Why did you attack us?"

The dark brown tabby had Onestar pinned down below his thorn-sharp claws.

"We need more territory," the leader gasped, "You have more than you need!"

"You fool!" Bramblestar spat, "We have barely enough! Five more kits were just born, and three more litters are on the way! And, leafbare is approaching! If we don't want those kits to die, we need all the territory we can get!"

Guilt flashed in Onestar's eyes for a moment, "Fine. But, we still need territory!"

"Take it from RiverClan!" Bramblestar hissed, then shoved the tabby leader to his paws, "And get out of our camp!"

"WindClan, retreat," Onestar sounded utterly defeated. His Clan turned and followed their exhausted leader back to their own territory.

"Any deaths or major injuries?" Jayfeather padded out of the medicine den.

"No," Bramblestar answered for his Clan after scanning the crowd of warriors, "And before you treat cats, I'd like to make an announcement."

Blossomfall struggled over to the medicine den entrance and poked her head out, her ears swiveled forward.

"Two apprentices fought very bravely in the battle today," the dark brown leader meowed, "Seedpaw, Lilypaw, come up here, please."

The two sisters smiled and padded forward, their tails trembling with excitement.

"Poppyfrost, Bumblestripe, are you confident that your apprentices have learned all they need to know to be a good and loyal warrior of ThunderClan?"

"Yes," the two mentors echoed.

Blossomfall felt a flash of pride for her brother as she watched his apprentice become a warrior.

"Then, Seedpaw, Lilypaw, do you two promise to uphold and defend the warrior code and to care for and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" the leader asked the two young she-cats.

"Of course!" Seedpaw meowed.

"Yes," Lilypaw said much more calmly then her sister.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names," Bramblestar began, "Seedpaw, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Seedflame. StarClan honors your reliability and kindness, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

The newly-named Seedflame stepped forward and licked Bramblestar's broad shoulder respectfully as her leader rested his muzzle on Seedflame's head.

Seedflame then went to go sit at the back of the crowd, bubbling with happiness.

"Lilypaw, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Lilyfeather. StarClan honors your loyalty and compassion, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan," Bramblestar meowed.

Lilyfeather performed the same practice with Bramblestar as her sister did.

"Seedflame, Lilyfeather!"

The Clan took up the chant until the names were echoing off of the hollow walls.

"Great job!" Blossomfall called out above the cheering cats. Lilyfeather looked the older warrior in the eye and smiled. Blossomfall purred to herself.

"Here," Blossomfall turned her attention to Jayfeather, who had just dropped a vole at her paws.

"Thanks," she meowed, then took a bite of the rodent.

Blossomfall had eaten right before the battle, but the commotion had caused her stomach to feel empty again.

She finished the vole quickly and pushed the bones off to the side. The she-cat curled up in her nest, rested her head on the edge, and tried to sleep, though she found she couldn't with the constant stream of patients coming in and out of the den to be treated.

Finally, as the last patient left, Blossomfall fell into a light sleep.

…

When the she-cat woke up it was dawn. She yawned and limped out into the clearing. She noted that her shoulder was feeling better, though it was still stiff. Her back forepaw was mostly healed, though her broken foreleg was still as painful as ever.

"Let every cat old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Blossomfall looked up to see Bramblestar perched on the Highledge, his dark brown tabby fur freshly-groomed. The powerful leader's mate, Squirrelflight, was standing slightly behind him, sleep still heavy in her forest-green eyes.

"Dovewing and Bumblestripe have decided on names for their kits," he meowed, "Mistkit, Shadekit, Duskkit, Smokekit and Stormkit."

The Clan began to cheer for the new parents, chanting the kit's names.

Blossomfall felt a little hurt. She had to hear the names of her nieces and nephews second-hand, rather than directly from her brother. She shook the feeling of hurt off and padded over to the nursery to visit the litter of newborn kits.

"How are they doing?" Blossomfall whispered.

"Good," Dovewing purred quietly, "They're amazing. Are you going to have kits any time?"

"Maybe," Blossomfall sighed, "I just haven't found a tom right for me, yet."

"Yeah," the queen meowed, "Find the right tom first. Then have kits. The kits will be all the more better if their father is great as well."

"Fair point," Blossomfall smiled, "Well, see you later."

"Yeah," the light grey queen meowed, then watched Blossomfall back out of the den.

"You can sleep in the warriors' den tonight," Jayfeather meowed from somewhere in front of Blossomfall. She saw him sitting outside the medicine den, his blind gaze sweeping over the camp, "Your head injury healed quicker than I expected."

"Good!" Blossomfall meowed, padding closer to the medicine cat.

"I'm going to take the wrapping off," he meowed, "It might hurt a bit as it tugs on your fur."

Blossomfall nodded as the medicine cat tore the bindweed off of her head and set it down beside him.

"How's your paw?" he asked.

"Better," she meowed, "I'm glad it's just a sprain rather than a break!"

"Yeah," he said absent-mindedly.

"What's up?" Blossomfall cocked her head, sensing concern in the medicine cat.

"Nothing," he shook his grey head, then ducked inside the medicine den as if nothing had happened.

Blossomfall shrugged and padded over to where Briarlight was basking in the sun, Millie-free.

"Where's Millie?" Blossomfall settled down beside her sister.

"Hunting," she meowed, "Look, Blossomfall, I'm sorry about how she's been acting. I don't know why she favors me, and I hate how she does."

"She does it because you're her kit, and you're hurt," Blossomfall replied. A hint of jealousy accompanied her meow.

"But you were hurt too," she meowed, "In fact, Millie is the reason you got hurt, and she doesn't even seem to care!"

"Yeah…fair point. Maybe she just likes you more."

"We're all her kits. She _should _love us all equally. But she doesn't, and it's not fair," the tortoiseshell-and-white's sister meowed.

"At least Graystripe still seems to treat us all equally," Blossomfall pointed out, "At least he's not like Millie."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence accompanied the end of the conversation.

"Shall we talk about something else?" Briarlight broke the uncomfortable quiet.

"Dovewing asked me if I was planning on having kits when I went to visit her this morning," Blossomfall offered, glad to begin a different conversation.

"Are you?" her sister seemed genuinely interested, "Who's the lucky tom?"

"There isn't one," Blossomfall meowed sadly, "I haven't found the right one, and I'm not going to have kits with the wrong one."

"Ah."

"Briarlight, my baby!" Blossomfall got to her paws and padded away as the hunting patrol that her mother was on returned and Millie rushed over to Briarlight with a still-warm squirrel.

"Bye," Blossomfall murmured, then padded away to bask somewhere else.

"Would you like to go on the sunhigh patrol, Blossomfall?" Bramblestar seemed to sense Blossomfall's boredom, "If Jayfeather is okay with it, of course."

"As long as she stays off her broken foreleg a lot, that's fine," he meowed.

"I'd like that," the tortoiseshell-and-white warrior meowed, excitement surging through her limbs as she got to her paws.

"Thornclaw and Graystripe, go with her please," Bramblestar meowed, "Patrol the ShadowClan border. Make sure they aren't crossing it."

Blossomfall felt a small spark of anger at the fact that Bramblestar had chosen senior warriors to go with her on patrol, as if she was a kit and needed protecting. She narrowed her eyes, then shook off the anger and waited for her two companions to join her by the bramble tunnel.

…

The small patrol had just reached the upper portion of the ShadowClan border when Thornclaw meowed.

"Uh, guys," he said, "We've got company."

_A/N: Haha, another cliffhanger! Sorry guys._


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: I finished my work at school early, so I can write this chapter! Yay!_

_EradrinSkyleaf: Thanks!_

_Sky of Stars: Yeah. I just didn't really know where to go with the attack, but I needed some action to keep you guys interested. I tried to make this chapter a bit better. Is it okay?_

**Chapter 4:**

Slowly, Blossomfall turned around.

Four large, black-and-white shapes were staring the small patrol of cats in the face.

"Run!" Thornclaw meowed. The normally proud and brave warrior had used common sense to determine that the three of them were no match for four badgers.

Blossomfall bolted as fast as she could towards camp. She was approaching the bramble barrier when she realized that Thornclaw and Graystripe weren't with her. And that she was leading two badgers towards camp, where unsuspecting warriors were eating and innocent kits were playing.

She spun on her heel (painfully) and rocketed back the way she came. The two badgers lumbered along behind her, their long legs making up for their slower steps.

Blossomfall put on a burst of speed, heading towards the WindClan border. She wanted to lead the badgers away from ThunderClan territory.

The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat's belly skimmed the fallen leaves on the ground as she ran. Her tail streamed out behind her, whipping in the wind. The force of her running had flattened her small ears to her head, and she felt the resistance pushing against her, but she kept running as best as she could.

She looked behind her to see where the badgers were, when she plummeted head-first off a steep drop and into the whirling river below.

She screeched and gurgled as she tried to swim her way out of the river. She was making her way to the WindClan bank when the two badgers leapt in after her. Their long legs enabled them to touch the floor of the river. They walked towards her, the current swirling their black and white fur around their bodies.

Blossomfall fought for footing on the bank, then took off in the direction of the lake.

The badgers ran after her, grunting with frustration.

The injured warrior felt her strength fading. She pushed on more, sighting a tree up ahead. She bunched her muscles and prepared to spring, but before she could, she toppled into a small hole.

She shook dirt out of her ears and looked around. She was in what looked like a rabbit burrow. A tunnel led downwards into darkness, and straight above her was a shaft of sunlight.

As she was looking, the sunlight was cut off by a large black face with a white blaze. The badger.

It grunted and stuck it's muzzle in the hole. Blossomfall crept down the burrow, getting away from the badger.

She saw dirt sprinkle from the roof of the burrow as they stomped around in frustration.

She waited there for what felt like a whole moon before she had the courage to peek out and see if they were gone. She crawled up to the whole and stuck her nose out.

The scent was still there, but not fresh enough to mean that the badgers were waiting for her.

She slowly hoisted herself out of the hole, and that was when she realized how much her body was hurting.

Her shoulder was throbbing, her back paw was aching, her broken foreleg was swollen and unbalanced, her fur was matted with dirt and leaves, her belly had some scrapes on it from the burrow, and her paw pads were torn up and bloody.

"Ow," she muttered, padding off in the direction of the stream that she could cross to get back into ThunderClan territory.

"What are you doing here?" a male voice meowed.

_Mouse-dung! _Blossomfall thought, turning around carefully.

A mottled, greyish-brown colored tom stood there, some sort of herb clamped in his jaws.

"Kestrelflight?" Blossomfall remembered the medicine cat's name.

"Yeah," he dropped the herbs, sat down and curled his thin tail around his muddy front paws, "What are you doing here?"

To Blossomfall's relief, he didn't seem angry that she was on WindClan land. In fact, he seemed more concerned and curious than anything.

"Badgers were chasing me, and I crossed the stream, then fell down a rabbit burrow, and here I am. I'm trying to find the border stream. Sorry for coming onto your land," she murmured, getting to her paws.

"Wait," Kestrelflight meowed, getting to his paws as well, "You can't leave yet. Your foreleg, what happened to it?"

"I fell out of a tree," she replied, slightly embarrassed, "It broke."

"You literally can't go a step further," the medicine cat meowed, concern etched into his tone, "The whole bone might snap in half and puncture your skin. That would be very bad."

"Then what do I do?" Blossomfall asked, fearful of the possible outcome of this situation.

Kestrelflight seemed to be weighing the options, "I'll carry you to the burrow again. Hide down there. I'll go to ThunderClan, and get some cats to come take you back to camp."

"Why don't you just take me there?" I asked.

"I can't carry you that far. I might be able to get you to the burrow, though," he replied.

"Alright," Blossomfall meowed, "But what about Thornclaw and Graystripe?"

"Other cats were with you?" Kestrelflight asked.

"Not _with _me, but they were in my patrol when we found the badgers. They were chased a different way than me."

"I'll let your Clan work that out," he said, "Come on, I've got to get you to the burrow now if you want to be home before sundown."

Kestrelflight abandoned his freshly-picked herbs and hoisted Blossomfall onto his back.

"Which way?" he grunted.

"The way I came from," Blossomfall replied.

Then without a word, the duo set off in the direction of the lake.

They were walking for a short while when Blossomfall sighted the tree that the burrow was by, "Here!"

"Good," Kestrelflight gasped, and set Blossomfall down next to the burrow.

Blossomfall eased herself down the hole and curled into a small ball.

"I'll be back as quick as I can," he said, and prepared to run into ThunderClan territory.

"Wait!" Blossomfall meowed, "Thanks, Kestrelflight. This is…the nicest anyone's ever really been to me. Risking their neck to help me. Thanks."

Kestrelflight gave a small smile, "You're welcome. Blossomfall, right?"

"Yeah," the tortoiseshell-and-white warrior replied.

Kestrelflight smiled again and raced off in the direction of the border stream.

The sun was just setting when Jayfeather returned with Leafpool, Hazeltail and Bumblestripe in-tow.

"Blossomfall!" her brother raced towards the burrow.

"Hi," she meowed meekly, then struggled out of the hole and sat down in front of her four Clanmates.

"Leafpool, Hazeltail, get her front half. Me and Bumblestripe will lift her back end," Jayfeather meowed.

The cats busied themselves hoisting their injured Clanmate onto their backs.

"Don't move her too much," Jayfeather meowed.

Blossomfall and her four helpers made their way slowly to the camp. Every little bump or rock they stepped over hurt the injured warrior.

The real trouble came when they were about to cross the stream.

"How are we going to do this?" Leafpool asked her son, Jayfeather.

"Just wade through," he meowed.

"It's too deep," Blossomfall rasped.

"Oh," Jayfeather meowed, not the least bit set back, "Then we float her across. We each grab a limb so she doesn't go away, and we swim across."

"Alright," the other three murmured.

Blossomfall didn't like the idea of soaking her fur, but she didn't object.

They set her down on the bank and nudged her to the water's edge. Then, with one final push, her form was submerged.

She resisted the urge to swim as she was held in place by the others.

They slowly made their way across the stream, and then dragged Blossomfall up the bank. They hoisted her onto their backs again and made a bee-line for the camp.

…

"You're sleeping in here, again," Jayfeather meowed to Blossomfall as the group of four cats set her down in the medicine den.

"I assumed as much," she muttered sourly.

"Hello to you too, daughter," Graystripe laughed from the nest next to her.

His fur was ruffled, his skin was torn in many places, his left ear had been basically shredded and one of his paws was in a splint. Thornclaw's nest was on the right of Graystripe's. The golden-brown warrior's fur was bloody and matted. One of his eyes was closed and there was a cut on the eyelid. His right ear had a large nick, and his tail tip was bleeding in many places.

"Glad you guys are okay," Blossomfall meowed.

"Yeah, you could say okay," Thornclaw replied, "But we're off warrior duties for a quarter-moon. This is going to suck!"

"I feel you, brother," Graystripe nodded his head in sympathy, "But at least we've got Blossomfall for company! So, tell me, how'd you escape the badger?"

"Actually, there were two," she admitted, "I just ran towards the WindClan border, swam across the stream, and fell down a rabbit burrow while I waited for it to leave. I got back up and ran into Kestrelflight. He went and got Jayfeather and then Jayfeather, Leafpool, Hazeltail and Bumblestripe carried me back here."

"Ah," Thornclaw meowed, his one good eyelid drooping, "And you did this with a sore shoulder, a sprained back paw and a broken forepaw?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to get some shuteye," Blossomfall's father meowed, "See you in the morning."

The grey warrior had barely finished talking before his snores kicked in.

"Here you guys go," Jayfeather padded into the den with some prey. A squirrel, a sparrow and a vole.

Blossomfall took the sparrow and put the squirrel in Graystripe's nest for when he woke up.

She finished her prey slowly, savoring the flavor, then kicked the bones off to the side and closed her yellow eyes, her entire body aching. She fell into a light sleep riddled with nightmares.

She woke up at sunhigh the next morning, her belly grumbling for some prey.

She was about to struggle to her paws when Jayfeather appeared from the shadows at the back of the den, "Not a chance. If you're hungry, I'll get you something to eat."

"Don't injure yourself anymore, Blossomfall," the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat turned her head to look at Graystripe, "You're mother is hurting as it is."

"She is not!" Blossomfall exclaimed, "She loves Briarlight and hates me and Bumblestripe!"

"You don't think she feels guilty about causing you to almost die by falling out of that tree?" Graystripe raised his voice as he defended his mate and his daughter's mother.

"She doesn't! If she did, she'd apologize!" Blossomfall felt pressure building in her throat, threating to break the dam and spill over in the form of tears.

"Your mother doesn't know how to," Graystripe meowed, calmer this time, "She is too proud. She loves Briarlight and still fears that she might die."

"I almost died! And it was her fault!" Tears rolled down Blossomfall's face and splashed onto the ground below her.

"Did I miss something?" Jayfeather meowed as he walked into the den with prey dangling from his jaws.

"Awkward," Thornclaw meowed quietly.

Graystripe shook his head and looked away from his daughter, though his fluffy ears were swiveled back to hear Blossomfall's reply, if there was one.

There wasn't, however, and Blossomfall busied herself digging into the thrush that Jayfeather had brought her.

Graystripe ate his vole that he had been brought, as he appeared to have eaten his squirrel from yesterday.

"Thornclaw, you can go back to the warriors' den," Jayfeather meowed, finishing his checkup on the golden warrior, "You still can't perform warrior duties until your eye is healed. I don't want you poking it with something or running into stuff."

"Great," Thornclaw meowed, getting to his paws. The warrior padded out of the medicine den and headed to the warrior's den, probably to get some more sleep.

"Graystripe, you can leave the medicine den too, but only for the day. I'm monitoring that paw until it heals completely, so you don't end up like Blossomfall," the medicine cat shot a glare in her direction, as if he blamed her for re-injuring herself.

_It's not my fault the badgers happened to show up! _She thought.

"Help!" a shrill voice called from the opposite end of camp. Blossomfall peeked out of the medicine den to see Amberkit dangling from a tree branch, about to fall to her death.

…

_A/N: Whoops. Another cliffhanger! I've wanted to write a story about Amberkit but I haven't yet, so I just decided to put a little bit of Amberkitty in this one. Peace out! _


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: I have time to write one more chapter before school's out! :D _

_Sky of Stars: XD In my past experiences of writing, all my readers would ditch me if the chapter ended without something to make them want the next one. I'm glad that this story doesn't need all the cliffhangers to be interesting! Phew. Is this ending better? I tried to make it still sort of action-ish but not cliff-hanger action._

_EradrinSkyleaf: Here you go! _

_Birdflame: Yeah. xD A trend is starting! Just kidding._

_PikeNerd6: Mwahahah. O.o_

**Chapter 5:**

"Someone catch her!" Brightheart yowled, rearing up on her back paws under where her kit was about to fall to her death.

"Momma!" Amberkit yowled, "Help me! I'm scared!"

"I know sweetie, don't worry," Brightheart meowed, though her tone threw off her statement.

"I've got you, honey!" Cloudtail raced over to where his kit was dangling. He scaled the tree quickly, grabbed his kit by her scruff, and crept down the tree, landing safely on the ground.

"Amberkit!" Snowkit, Amberkit's fluffy white brother, charged his sister, "You're okay! I was really scared."

"I'm fine," Amberkit panted. Her short kitten-soft fur was standing on end from shock.

"You're coming back to the nursery with me and getting some rest, now," Brightheart grabbed her daughter from her mate's jaws and trotted over to the nursery, her two other tom-kits following behind.

Jayfeather grabbed a poppy head and padded after the queen and her kits, to check on Amberkit.

"That was chaotic," Graystripe meowed quietly.

"Yeah," Blossomfall decided to ignore the quarrel she and her father had engaged in and instead try to focus on enjoying his company.

"So, did you and Thornclaw fight the badgers?" Blossomfall asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "We chased them over the ShadowClan border. Bramblestar is going to warn them at the next gathering, which is tomorrow night."

Blossomfall felt a spark of disappointment; she definitely wouldn't be going to the gathering tomorrow night because of her injuries.

"Bramblestar's waiting that long? What if a patrol runs into them?" Blossomfall asked, concern evident in her voice.

As if on cue, Bramblestar stepped into the medicine den. The top of his sleek head scraped on the brambles, slightly ruffling his dark brown tabby fur.

"How are you doing, Graystripe?" he asked the senior warrior.

"Alright," he replied, "Jayfeather says I can leave here once my paw is better."

"Good," the leader meowed, "Glad to hear that one of my best warriors won't be off-duty for too long. How are you doing, Blossomfall?" 

Shocked that the powerful leader actually had interest in her wellbeing, she stuttered, "Uh, good, thanks for asking."

Bramblestar didn't sense her shock, or if he did, he ignored it, because he nodded politely and exited the den.

Just after he left, Bumblestripe padded in. Blossomfall immediately lit up when she saw her brother enter the den.

"Hi," she purred.

"Hey Blossomfall, hey Graystripe," the warrior meowed, "How are you two doing?"

"Bramblestar just asked us that," Graystripe purred in amusement, "We're doing fine. How are your kits? I haven't gotten a chance to visit them yet."

"They're doing good!" the warrior seemed to be happy about his father bringing up the topic of his kits, "Mistkit already opened her eyes!"

"Isn't that really early for a kit? It's been…what, two days?" Graystripe meowed, cocking his broad head.

"Yeah," he bounced on his paws, "She's very strong."

"That's good to hear," Blossomfall purred happily. Bumblestripe smiled broadly at his sister's pleasure.

"When does Dovewing plan on introducing them to the rest of the Clan?" Graystripe asked his son.

"As soon as all of their eyes are open. She'll probably take Mistkit out tomorrow morning," he purred.

"Bumblestripe!" Dovewing's voice sounded quietly from across the clearing.

"Got to go!" he meowed, then trotted over to his mate, "Yes, dear?"

"StarClan," Graystripe laughed, "He really does love that she-cat."

Blossomfall didn't reply, she just nodded.

"So, do you have any love interests?" Blossomfall sensed her father holding back a laugh.

"Ew, dad, no!" she recoiled.

"Okay, sorry," he cracked up.

Blossomfall scowled, but then broke into laughter. She was glad that their quarrel had been patched up so quickly.

"I'm going to take a nap," Blossomfall's lazy father meowed.

"Okay," she replied, "I guess I will too."

The she-cat closed her eyes, but sleep wouldn't come to her. She laid there with her yellow eyes closed, thinking about her mother, until Jayfeather re-entered the den.

"Amberkit's fine," he meowed in reply to Blossomfall's inquisitive stare.

"Good," she meowed.

"I'm going to check your sprained paw," Jayfeather meowed, pulling some fresh bindweed out of his storage, "Just to make sure you didn't hurt it too badly when you were running."

"Alright."

Jayfeather pulled the wrapping off and sniffed at her paw. He nosed it, and asked Blossomfall when it hurt.

"Nothing bad happened during the run," he meowed, "I'm going to leave the wrapping off. It's almost healed. Don't push it, though."

"Okay," Blossomfall complied.

Jayfeather twisted around and nudged her broken foreleg, "You fractured a bit more of it, but it'll heal within a half-moon. I want you off duties for a quarter-moon, then you can go back to light ones."

"Fine," she sighed, "What about my shoulder?"

"Pulled a muscle yesterday," he meowed, "But apart from that it's fine."

"Great!"

"Sure," Jayfeather meowed.

Blossomfall shrugged, "Can I walk around?"

"Walk, and _only _walk," the blind medicine cat hissed.

Blossomfall was un-phased, "Awesome!"

She immediately got to her paws and limped out of the den and over to the spot where a ray of sunlight was beating down on the hollow and the cats in it.

She had just settled down to bask in the warmth when the sunlight seemed to disappear. Blossomfall turned her yellow gaze to the sky, where a fat, grey storm cloud had just settled over the sun.

"I hope it doesn't rain," Blossomfall murmured to Mousewhisker, who was basking next to her.

"Me too," the warrior replied just as rain began to pour down on the ThunderClan camp.

"Mouse-dung," Blossomfall stated dryly.

…


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: School's out! I've got some free time so enjoy another chapter. Am I updating too quickly for you guys to read everything? :/ I've gotten that complaint before._

_Sky of Stars: I'm thrilled that you liked the last chapter! You're such a great writer, and knowing that you approve of my writing is awesome to me._

_EradrinSkyleaf: Yeah. Haha. I can just totally picture her doing that in the actual books, as well._

_Almighty Ironic Empress: Glad to hear that. A bit of sarcasm for good o' Blossomfall!_

**Chapter 6:**

Blossomfall quickly padded back into the shelter of the medicine den. She laid in her slightly damp nest and listened to the pitter-patter of the rain splashing on the tightly-woven bramble roof of the medicine cat den.

Jayfeather was in the back of the den, sorting herbs. His grey tabby form was hunched over against the cold, and his blind blue eyes stared into the stole wall that made up the back of the den.

Graystripe was snoring loudly, his fluffy grey form rising and falling with his breaths. He looked like a storm cloud from the way he was sitting and how ruffled his fur was.

Blossomfall tried to sleep, but the sound of the rain kept her awake. She sighed and gave up on sleeping. Just as she prepared to get to her paws, water started pouring down on her head. She ducked away and looked up at the roof of the den, alarmed. The bramble had given way to a strong torrent of water that was streaming off the leaves of a bush at the top of the hollow.

"Mouse-dung," she cursed, and quickly dragged her soaked nest away from the mini waterfall, though the moss bed was already as wet as could be.

"Jayfeather, there's a hole in the top of the den," she meowed. The medicine cat got up from sorting herbs and padded over to where Blossomfall was standing.

"I'll get someone to patch it," he sighed, then walked out of the medicine den, his ears flattened against the raindrops falling on his head.

A moment later, Bumblestripe entered the den with a clump of leaves and some bramble tendrils in his jaws. He set to work, and quickly the water ceased to pour down and was instead collecting on the roof of the den to spill over after the storm.

"Thanks," Blossomfall shook of her head, her black-and-ginger ears flapping.

"No problem," her brother meowed, rubbing up against his sister quickly, "Talk to you later. Got to go patch the elders' den. Purdy's complaining about a drip."

Blossomfall laughed quietly, but her brother had already left the den.

Blossomfall squeezed as much of the water as she could out of her nest and laid back down.

The remaining water in the still-damp nest seeped through her sleek fur and into her skin, chilling her to the bone. She didn't want to ask Jayfeather for new moss and build a whole new nest, though, so she just quietly padded over to Thornclaw's old one. She shifted it to where hers used to be, tossed the soiled nest out of the den, and laid back down. She found herself able to sleep this time, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

She awoke to the excited squealing of kits. She opened her sleep-clouded yellow eyes and got to her paws, stretching. She was careful not to reinjure her broken foreleg.

The she-cat padded out of the den, stiff with cold. It had stopped raining, but a fine layer of snow was now dusting the ground.

Snowkit, Amberkit and Dewkit were skidding around on it, much to Brightheart's displeasure.

"You're going to get hurt!" the queen fretted.

"Let them play," Cloudtail meowed, relaxed as ever.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar emerged from his den, his dark tabby fur sleekly groomed.

"Amberkit, Dewkit, Snowkit," Brightheart hissed. The three kits stopped playing and padded over to the Highledge obediently.

"These three kits have reached the age of six moons, and are therefore going to be apprenticed today," the leader meowed, "Amberkit, Dewkit, Snowkit, step forward please."

The three kits took a step forward and looked up at their leader.

"Amberkit, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Amberpaw. Berrynose, I trust you to pass on everything you know to Amberpaw. You are a loyal warrior of ThunderClan, and I know that you will teach Amberpaw well," Bramblestar meowed.

Berrynose stepped forward, his long cream fur sleekly groomed. He touched his pink nose to Amberpaw's, and then thanked Bramblestar with a dip of his head.

"Dewkit, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Dewpaw. Toadstep, I trust that you will pass on everything you know to Dewpaw. You are a strong warrior of ThunderClan, and I know that you will teach Dewpaw well," the dark tabby tom repeated the ceremony for the six-moon-old new apprentice.

The black-and-white tom stepped forward from the crowd, touched his nose to his new apprentice's, then led him to the back of the crowd.

"Snowkit, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Snowpaw. Thornclaw, I trust that-," Bramblestar was interrupted by Snowpaw.

"What?!" he exclaimed, "No way? Thornclaw? He's _epic_! Thank you so much, Bramblestar!"

"Snowpaw! Don't interrupt," Brightheart scolded, slightly embarrassed.

"I trust that Thornclaw will pass on everything he knows to you," Bramblestar finished.

The golden-brown tom stepped forward and touched noses with his new apprentice, happy that Snowpaw was so excited to get him as a mentor.

The meeting dispersed after the Clan called out the new apprentices' names. Blossomfall joined in whole-heartedly.

Blossomfall wandered around camp aimlessly for a moment before deciding to go visit the queens in the nursery. She grabbed three mice from the fresh-kill pile on her way there to give to the she-cats.

She ducked into the nursery and padded towards the large nests that served as beds for the queens and their kits (in Dovewing's case).

"Here you go," the tortoiseshell-and-white warrior meowed, dropping a mice at each of the queen's nests.

Daisy thanked her with a purr, Ivypool voiced a quiet 'thank-you' and Dovewing nodded her appreciation.

"How are you doing?" she asked Dovewing in particular, but Daisy answered.

"Good," she meowed through a mouthful of squirrel, "Jayfeather says there's three kits. I think four, though."

"Ah," Blossomfall nodded respectfully, "How are you, Ivypool?"

The queen finished chewing her mouthful of mouse before replying, "Fine, thanks, Blossomfall."

She smiled and turned to Dovewing, "You?"

"Good," she purred, then turned to her eldest daughter, Mistkit, "Say 'hi' to Blossomfall, Mistkit!"

"Hi," the small kit squeaked, her blue eyes as bright as the sky, "Blossom."

"It's Blossomfall, honey," Dovewing purred.

"Blossomfall," the kit repeated. Blossomfall smiled.

"Blossomfall?" Jayfeather's voice sounded in the nursery from the clearing.

"Got to go," she meowed apologetically, "Bye, Mistkit."

"Bye," she mewed.

She smiled at all the queens then ducked out of the den, "Yes, Jayfeather?"

"I'm going to check on your leg," he said, "Come to the medicine den."

Blossomfall obediently followed the medicine cat into the den.

…

"Your leg is healed completely," Jayfeather declared. It had been exactly a half-moon since the badgers happened, and her broken foreleg had finally healed.

"I can go back to normal warrior duties?" Blossomfall asked excitedly. The she-cat had been on light warrior duties for the past quarter-moon.

"Yes," the medicine cat spat the old bindweed away, "Go, have fun. Or whatever you warriors do."

Blossomfall thanked the medicine cat with a dip of her head, then exited the medicine den. She padded over to Squirrelflight, who was assigning the day's patrols.

"Blossomfall!" she purred, "Are you back on warrior duties?"

She nodded.

"Can you lead the dawn patrol? Take Seedflame and Mousewhisker."

"Alright," she purred. She flagged down Seedflame and Mousewhisker, then made her way to the camp entrance.

"Which border, Squirrelflight?" she called out.

"WindClan," the dark ginger deputy replied without turning her head.

"You heard her," Blossomfall turned to her companions, "To the border!"

Blossomfall was happy, and proud, that Squirrelflight had chosen her to _lead _the dawn patrol. Apparently one cat in ThunderClan didn't doubt her abilities.

The three cats took off running. Blossomfall felt a bit of soreness in her foreleg, but ignored it. Their bellies pressed to the ground, skimming the freshly-fallen leaves. Their pawsteps crunched the crisp canopy of gold and orange under them.

Shortly, the cats were standing, panting at the point of the WindClan border closest to the Moonpool, and farthest from the lake. They began to make their way down, noses to the ground to detect over-the-border straying.

"Here's something," Seedflame meowed, standing by a juniper bush.

Blossomfall put her nose to the ground and detected a faint scent. It wasn't WindClan or ThunderClan, though, "Passing rogue?"

"The scent leads over the border," Seedflame observed.

"Then it's not our problem," Blossomfall declared.

Seedflame shrugged and moved on, her pale ginger form pressed close to the ground to detect the faintest of a foreign scent.

The three-cat patrol made their way all the way down the border without any trouble. As they were making their way back to camp, Seedflame excused herself to hunt.

Alone, Blossomfall and Mousewhisker made their way back to camp.

"How are your legs and stuff feeling?" the tom attempted to start a conversation. Though, instead of the empty tone a conversation-starter normally contained, the tone was of genuine concern.

"Good," Blossomfall meowed, "Sore, though."

"I'd imagine. The worst injury I've had was a bad belly cut," he laughed.

Blossomfall winced at the mention of the painful injury, "That's pretty painful, still."

"Yeah, but not as bad as a broken foreleg!" he responded.

"Maybe not," she meowed, and let out a quick laugh.

The small chatter continued all the way back to camp, full of laughs from Blossomfall and chuckles from Mousewhisker.

By the time that Blossomfall had gotten back to camp, she had realized something.

She was in love with Mousewhisker.

…

_A/N: Haha. Sorry guys, I had to. I have a lot planned for them…anyway, this is basically the 'rising action' part of the story. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, and for those that do review regularly, thank you so much! Your support means a lot to me, and also tells me that you guys like the story. Constructive criticism is appreciated! Special thanks to Sky of Stars for taking the time to give very detailed reviews and suggestions._

_Anyone, if you can take the time to answer these questions, I'd appreciate it:_

_Do I update too frequently? I asked this at the beginning of the chapter but I am re-writing it now. I have a lot of free time as of recently and I use that to write, and I pump through chapters rather quickly. _

_On a scale of 1 – 10, where is my story ranked? Be honest, I won't be hurt unless it's a -100. _

_On a scale of 1 – 10, how accurately did I convey the existing characters' personalities? I'm generally pretty bad at that, and that's why I primarily do OCs, but I think I did alright with Blossomfall, Millie and Bumblestripe. Jayfeather, Cherryfall and Rosepetal were a bit iffy in my opinion. I think I did decent with the rest of the cats I mentioned. What do you think? Again, be honest, please!_

_Would you guys like it if I put an 'adopt a kitty' at the end of each chapter with one of my OCs for you guys to use in a fan fiction? Or would you prefer something more traditional, like QOTC (question of the chapter) or something like that? Any ideas?_

_Okay, thanks for reading all this, if you did. Sorry for the long A/N. Anyway, see you next chapter! Bye!_


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: More free time! Anyway, thanks everyone for the feedback! Greatly appreciated. _

_Guest: I assume you're Tansywish, not signed in? Haha. And of course!_

_EradrinSkyleaf: Awesome! That's fantastic to hear._

_Sky of Stars: We addressed your review through PM. Thanks for all the feedback! :D _

**Chapter 7:**

_Mouse-dung,_ she thought bluntly, _I can't be in love with him! Ivypool is expecting his kits!_

Dovewing shook her head and padded through the camp entrance tunnel. She headed over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse off the top.

She took it to the elders' den and dropped the brown rodent beside the sleeping Purdy.

"Thanks, young-un," he meowed quietly as he woke up. His jaws gaped in a massive yawn, showing off his chipped, yellow teeth and sharing his rancid breath with the rest of the den.

Blossomfall held her breath and backed out, careful not to take a breath in until she was far away from the elders' den.

"Yuck," she muttered.

"What?" Mousewhisker came out of the warriors den just in time to hear her speak.

"Nothing," she shrugged and grabbed a squirrel off the fresh-kill pile for herself.

"Want to share?" she asked before she could stop herself.

_No, _she thought, panicked, _I'm sharing prey with Ivypool's mate! I can't._

"Sure," Mousewhisker meowed, laying down beside her.

Blossomfall couldn't think of a polite way to revoke the offer, so she just laid down and tried to finish her portion of the prey as quickly as she could.

"So," Mousewhisker meowed with a mouthful of prey, "Are you on dusk hunting patrol? I'm leading."

"No, sorry," she meowed, refusing the urge to say 'no, but I may join.'

"Mousewhisker, we can't," Blossomfall started, took a deep breath, and then continued, "We can't become mates. We can't hang out. Your mate is expecting your _kits_! You need to be there to support her!"

"What are you talking about?" Mousewhisker cocked his head, his leaf-green eyes clouded with confusion, "I don't like you. Well, I don't like-like you. I like you as a friend."

Blossomfall suppressed tears. She had just pushed away her only friend.

"But, if you don't want to hang out with me, I understand," Mousewhisker murmured, his grey-and-white form sagging and sad.

"No, Mousewhisker!" Blossomfall called out, but the long-whiskered tom had already padded away to the warriors den, ears drooping with disappointment.

"Mousewhisker," the tortoiseshell-and-white warrior started, making her way to the warriors den.

"Yes?" the tom mewed.

"That's not what I meant. I thought that you…liked me. And, that can't work," Blossomfall sat down and curled her tail around her paws. She was thankful that she and Mousewhisker were the only ones in the den, otherwise this conversation would be awkward.

"Oh, no," Mousewhisker shook his head, as if the idea of liking her…as a potential mate…was repulsive, "Never. I love Ivypool."

"Right," Blossomfall nodded, "So, we can still be friends."

"Yeah," Mousewhisker dipped his head formally.

Blossomfall backed out of the den and sighed. Their friendship was intact, but it wasn't really a friendship anymore. There was going to be inevitable tensions whenever they conversed, Blossomfall was sure of it.

_Maybe the awkwardness will fade in time, _she thought.

The warrior shook her head. She decided to go hunting to take her mind off of things for a while.

"Squirrelflight," Blossomfall padded up to the dark ginger deputy, "I'm going hunting. I'll be back before dusk patrol."

"Alright," the deputy meowed and went back to eating her mouse.

Blossomfall padded out of camp and almost ran into Bumblestripe, who was returning from a short walk with Dovewing. The grey queen had gotten Daisy to watch her kits while she went for a stroll with her mate.

"Hey, Blossomfall," Dovewing smiled.

"Hi," she dipped her head.

"Want to hunt with me?" Bumblestripe asked, "I'm just about to go catch Dovewing some fresh prey."

"I was just heading out," Blossomfall meowed. She had planned to hunt by herself and clear her head, though some Bumblestripe-company wasn't bad at all.

"Great," the tom meowed, "I'll be back soon, Dovewing."

"Alright," the queen meowed and padded into camp and over to the nursery.

"Let's go," Blossomfall urged her brother onwards with a nudge.

"Alright, alright," he purred, padding forward.

The two siblings hunted in silence, though it wasn't the awkward silence that accompanied an uncomfortable discussion. It was the peaceful silence, when two friends were hunting together and just enjoying each other's company.

Blossomfall tracked down a squirrel and killed it with a blow of the paw. She scratched earth and leaves over the warm body and moved on.

She padded towards the lake, Bumblestripe trotting along on her other side.

"Mouse," she mouthed, and then indicated a small rodent sitting under a juniper berry bush, snacking on a nut.

Bumblestripe crept around the bush and leapt forward, startling the mouse and causing it to run right into Blossomfall's suspecting paws. She bit its neck and buried it quickly to come back for later.

They kept walking towards the lake, intent on catching a vole or a bird of some-sorts.

Just as the water's edge came into view, Bumblestripe scented a sparrow. Blossomfall looked toward where her brother was indicating, and saw a young sparrow hobbling along the ground with an injured wing.

_An easy catch, _she thought.

She leapt at the bird, not feeling the need for her and Bumblestripe to partner-up to catch the prey this time.

She pinned it and ended its life with a quick blow. She picked it up and muttered around the feathers to Bumblestripe, "We should head back now."

"Yeah," he agreed, "Can I give that sparrow to Dovewing? She likes sparrow."

"Sure," Blossomfall shrugged, giving the bird to her brother, "I'll get the squirrel and mouse and meet you back at camp."

Bumblestripe nodded and took off running towards camp, up the incline from the lake's edge.

Blossomfall ran off in the same direction as Bumblestripe had, digging up the mouse and then moving on to the squirrel. She held the rodents both by their tails and trotted off towards camp.

When she arrived at camp, a fat, dark grey storm cloud had just passed over the sun. She looked up, and just as she did, a small, white snowflake fell onto her nose. She set her prey on the fresh-kill pile, and just as the squirrel's tail was released from her mouth, the world turned into a swirling white storm all around her.

A full-blown blizzard had begun, the snowflakes fluttering around in the cold wind. She shook the snowflakes off her fur, retreating to the warriors' den to watch the snow fall in remote comfort.

"Now it's really leafbare!" Blossomfall meowed.

…

_A/N: Tada! That was fun, but took me about 1 and ½ hours to write! I decided to do QOTD _and _Adopt a Kitty at the end of chapters._

_QOTC: Who is your least favorite cat in the warrior's series and why?_

_AOTC: Breezepelt. *scowls* because he is so rude to Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. Not to mention he tried to destroy the Clans with the Dark Forest._

_Adopt A Kitty: _

_**Frostpetal: a lean white she-cat with leaf-green eyes and one silver ear tip. Kind, shy, friendly, compassionate but reserved. Funny if you get to know her. Volunteers readily for almost anything. A great hunter, but a rubbish fighter. She has had one litter of kits but doesn't plan on having any more. Her mate died in a battle a few moons ago.**_

_Okay, see you guys in the next chapter! I'm going to upload some new chapters to my other three stories, though, so the next one of this probably won't be till mid-afternoon. Sorry!_

_P.S: I'd like to give a few announcement and shout-outs, before I go. First, is to Tansywish for letting me adopt this story! The second is to Sky of Stars, for helping me with it so much! And then the third is to all my readers, thanks for reading, guys! Last but not least is something my brother asked me to do. He has a YouTube channel that he uploads videos of him playing Minecraft on. He wanted me to give him a shout-out, so if anyone could go check out his channel, he'd love it. He just reached 100 subscribers. Type in _ /user/Moneylego8_ and it should take you right to his page. _


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: Yay! It was like, what, four hours? And I got three reviews! I happy._

_Sky of Stars: I am so thrilled you liked last chapter! Yeah, I intended for the storm to be a sign of change in the world, to represent Blossomfall's personality changing as she begins to understand more things and mature. I hate Tigerheart as well, but not because of his namesake, like others assume, but for influencing Dovewing to be disloyal and continue seeing him. Frostpetal is all yours, buddy! XD Let me know when Freezing gets published._

_PikaNerd6: Thanks! Your feedback and review are both appreciated! :D _

_EradrinSkyleaf: I hate all of the cats you named as well! Haha. Thanks for the review!_

_Birdflame: The last chapter was mainly about Blossomfall. :) _

_Everyone who reviewed: thank you so much! The reviews show me that people are still interested in the stuff I'm writing. _

_P.S: Whoa, chapter 8? Holy crud. I didn't realize how fast I've been pumping through these! This is the farthest I've gotten in a story without losing interest from my viewers._

**Chapter 8:**

Blossomfall woke up to find that the den had been completely snowed in. The white powder had formed a hard wall, blocking anyone from exiting the den and going into the main camp.

"How are we going to go out?" Blossomfall asked. Apparently, Cloudtail, Brightheart and Poppyfrost had all gone into the den before the snow filled up, but after Blossomfall had fallen asleep before any of that.

"Dig?" Poppyfrost suggested. She prodded at the wall of snow, but the outer layer had formed a shell of hard ice.

"Scratch it," Blossomfall suggested, then padded up to the ice. She dug her claws into the shell of frozen water and tugged at it.

"Nope," she muttered, then yanked her claws out of the ice.

"We can claw out the brambles," Cloudtail meowed, stretching up on his hind paws and clawing at the roof.

"Sure," Brightheart shrugged, then joined the fluffy white tom in clawing out the roof of the den.

Poppyfrost and Blossomfall joined in, and in no time, they had clawed a hole in the roof of the den big enough for the four cats to slip out of.

"Now, we've just got to repair it," Cloudtail sighed, tugging his fur free from the brambles as he climbed out.

The three other cats filed out after him, Blossomfall pausing to release her ear from a bramble thorn as she poked her head through the escape hole.

"There you guys are!" Seedflame meowed. Her, Lilyfeather and Molewhisker were sitting by the nursery, "Is Mousewhisker in there?"

"No," Poppyfrost shook her head, "Why?"

"Ivypool wants him," she shrugged, "I guess he's still out hunting."

"When did he leave?" Blossomfall felt a note of concern for her 'friend,' if one could call him that.

"Last night," Lilyfeather responded that time.

"Oh," Blossomfall meowed, "Shall I go look for him?"

"I'll come, too," Ivypool meowed, stepping out of the nursery. Obviously she had been listening in on the conversation.

"Not a chance," Daisy's cream-colored head poked out next to Ivypool, "You're staying here with me."

"Stupid kits," Ivypool muttered, though Blossomfall knew that Ivypool was just frustrated.

"Anyone want to come?" Blossomfall began to make her way towards the camp entrance.

"I'm going to patch up the warriors' den," Cloudtail meowed. Brightheart nodded as well.

"Fine," she meowed, padding out of camp.

She decided to look near the lake. She knew Mousewhisker liked to go out and watch the sun set over the glittering expanse of water at dusk.

She saw a grey tail poking through a bramble bush.

"Hey, Mousewhisker, we've been looking for-," the she-cat stopped short when she saw Mousewhisker.

The white-and-grey tom was lying on the ground. Dark red liquid was pooled around his neck, and the fur was matted with blood. A combination of black, white and ginger fur was stuck in the bramble bush around his body. The tom's ears were torn, and his body had multiple scratches on it. He had fought with whatever had hurt him.

Blossomfall rushed forward and put an ear to Mousewhisker's chest. His heartbeat was non-existent.

"Bramblestar! Hazeltail! Jayfeather! Dovewing!" Blossomfall panicked and started calling out her Clanmate's names, "Help! Mousewhisker's dead!"

She spun around in circles then pelted back to camp, bursting through the bramble barrier.

"Help! Mousewhisker! He's dead! I found his body!" she cried out.

Millie emerged from the warriors den and charged straight for Blossomfall.

"My poor baby!" the silver tabby queen cried out, "You had to see a dead body! I'm so sorry!"

Blossomfall, rigid from shock, stood while her mother pressed up against her trembling frame.

"Are you okay? Do you need to see Jayfeather?" she fretted, looking Blossomfall over.

"Where is he?" Bramblestar stormed out of his den and ran over to Blossomfall, "Are you sure he's dead?"

"Don't ask such dreadful questions!" Millie shrieked at her leader.

Bramblestar ignored her and pressed on, "Lead me to him, please. Jayfeather, come with us!"

Blossomfall (reluctantly) broke away from Millie. She was enjoying the attention, despite the fact that her 'friend' was dead.

The tortoiseshell-and-white warrior led her leader, medicine cat and mother to the site of Mousewhisker's body. Millie gasped in horror, Bramblestar grimaced, and Jayfeather set to work.

"Dead, for sure," he meowed.

"Looks like he was killed by another cat," Bramblestar noted.

"Look! There's fur in the bushes!" Millie gasped, looking at the bramble bush, "There's black, ginger…and white."

The silver tabby queen slowly turned to her daughter, her eyes wide with horror.

"You killed him! Your fur is black, ginger and white!" she screamed, backing away, "You killed him!"

"What? No!" Blossomfall yowled, "I did not! I would never!"

"Does the fur smell like Blossomfall, Millie?" Bramblestar calmly asked.

"No," she admitted, "She must have disguised her scent!"

Jayfeather sniffed the bushes, "There's no way that was Blossomfall. The scent is completely different. Smells like ShadowClan."

"She's the only cat we know with tortoiseshell-and-white fur!" Millie exclaimed.

"The only one in ThunderClan," Jayfeather corrected. Blossomfall was shocked that Jayfeather was defending her. The grumpy medicine-cat barely ever took sides.

"Yeah," Millie admitted, "But it still could have been her!"

"Yes, it could've," Bramblestar turned his gaze to Blossomfall. She didn't like the way the dark tabby leader was looking at her.

"But it wasn't!" Blossomfall protested.

"Right," Bramblestar shook his head and his amber gaze cleared, "Let's get Mousewhisker back to camp."

Blossomfall and Jayfeather hoisted him up and begun the long trek back to camp, the dead weight of Mousewhisker on their shoulders.

…

_A/N: Whoops. Hahaha…_

_QOTC: How regularly do you update your stories?_

_AOTC: Whenever I feel like it._

_**Adopt A Kitty:**_

_**Brackenflame: a light ginger tom with darker paws and ear tips. Green eyes. Outgoing, loud, bold, proud, says what he wants. Good hunter, great fighter. Likes kits, is rather rude to everyone else, though. Respects his superiors. No mate, but wants kits. **_

_Okay, bye! _


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! Holidays are chaotic. _

_Replies to reviews:_

Birdflame: Haha…sorry. xD

EradrinSkyleaf: Laughing out loud, literally!

PikaNerd6: Couldn't have said it better myself.

Sky of Stars: Great! :D

Stealthstar of Stealthclan: Because of the fur left in the bushes.

Blueskydog: Thanks for all the input! :D

_For anyone that noticed in earlier chapters I put Molewhisker instead of Mousewhisker...well I didn't mean to. I replaced it, all good now._

…

Blossomfall lifted her nose from Mousewhisker's cold, rosemary-smelling fur to look at Bumblestripe with her puffy, blood-shot eyes, mostly from crying, but some from staying up all night to sit vigil.

"You should get to bed," the grey tabby tom meowed, "Here, come on."

Blossomfall shook her lean head, "No, I'm staying with him until Purdy buries him."

Bumblestripe sighed in defeat and padded off, twining tails briefly with Dovewing.

"You've got to forget about him," it was Bramblestar this time, "He is dead. He's gone to StarClan- and you can't do anything about it. I don't think that he'd want you moping about instead of helping your Clan. As long as you remember him, he'll be in StarClan for all eternity."

Blossomfall nodded, "Of course, but I still miss him, and the vigil isn't even over yet."

"Yes, it is," Purdy ambled up to the corpse and the two cats standing by it, "I'm going to go bury this youngster. Shame he died, ya know?"

Blossomfall nodded and got to her paws, watching with sad yellow eyes as Purdy hauled the limp grey-and-white body out of camp.

"Sleep," suddenly Bumblestripe was at her side again. She finally obliged and let the tabby tom lead her to the warriors' den.

She curled up in her nest, Bumblestripe laying down in his, which happened to be right next to hers. She smiled weakly, then closed her tired eyes and fell into a deep sleep very quickly, much to her surprise.

The she-cat blinked open her eyes to an almost blinding light. She looked down; she was sitting on a tree branch. Below the branch was a group of cats, including Honeyfern, Ferncloud, Mousefur, Longtail and Firestar. They were all staring into a small puddle. The water was projecting an image, but it was hard to make out due to the water rippling.

The cats all averted their gaze from the puddle to look at a grey-and-white tom. In a flash, Blossomfall recognized Mousewhisker.

"Welcome, old friend," Honeyfern purred, licking his ear.

"Hello," Ferncloud offered a greeting, smiling and dipping her head. Her green eyes shone with pity.

"Hey, young one," Mousefur laughed, her purr now clear and solid, unlike it had been in her last few moons of living.

Longtail just dipped his head and swished his long, ringed tail.

"Sad that you have to join us so soon," Firestar stepped forward, his ginger pelt bright, "But of course, we're happy to see you."

"I wish I could've stayed, for Ivypool," he admitted, "But StarClan isn't all that bad, by the looks of it so far."

The grey-and-white tom turned his gaze skyward, his eyes locking with Blossomfall's. He smiled, then turned away to talk to Firestar some more. Blossomfall tried to make out the words, but her vision was blurring and all sound blended together into one loud murmur.

She jerked awake in her soft green nest, in the warriors' den, next to Bumblestripe.

"You okay?" he asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"Yeah," she meowed, "Just…a dream."

"Okay."

The she-cat fell back into a restful sleep, her mind at ease. She slept well and woke up feeling refreshed, only a hint of grief there for Mousewhisker.

The tom would be missed, but as Bramblestar said, he wouldn't want Clan life to stop just because he died. Blossomfall also had her mind put at ease with the dream- whether a real StarClan vision, or a crazy dream brought on by exhaustion, it still left her content.

Then she remembered Ivypool. Had anyone told her yet? Did the silver-and-white warrior blame Blossomfall for her mate's death, like Millie did?

She looked around for Bumblestripe, to ask him that same question, but he had already left the den.

She got to her white paws and padded out, yawning and stretching her back legs briefly. The warrior padded over to the nursery, to be greeted by a wail.

Ivypool was kitting.

She rushed in to see the silver-and-white queen sprawled out, her teeth gritted and ears pinned. Two kits sat at her belly, and another one was on its way. As Blossomfall padded closer, the third one slipped out and started mewling as Jayfeather licked the birthing sack off.

"Two she-kits and a tom," the medicine cat reported, nodding at Blossomfall and exiting the den.

"They're beautiful," Blossomfall meowed, "I assume you know about Mousewhisker?"

"Yes, they are, and yes, I do," the queen sighed, "But, it's alright. He can still watch his kits from StarClan."

"Of course."

"I'll think I'll name the grey tom Mousekit, in his honor," the queen meowed, "I'd like to name the silver-and-white she-kit Featherkit. But I don't know what to call the all-white she-kit."

Suddenly, the perfect name came to Blossomfall, "Fernkit. After Ferncloud. She was the caretaker of all kits, so it's fitting to name a kit after her."

"I love it," the new mother meowed, "I'd really like your help raising these kits. They'll be growing up without a father, but they don't have to grow up with just one mother."

Blossomfall was honored, "O-Of course, I'd love that. I'll leave you to rest now, I'll bring you some prey later."

"Thanks," the she-cat meowed, curling around her mewling kits, "See you later."

…

_The cuteness though…:'D_

_QOTC: Do you ship Ivy x Mouse? If not, who do you ship with Ivypool?_

_AOTC: I ship Ivy x Mouse, Ivy x Bumble, Ivy x Jay, Ivy x Lion, Ivy x Berry, Ivy x Bramble, and my favorite is Ivy x Fox._

_Adopt a Kitty:_

Darkfeather: a soft-furred dark grey she-cat with black tabby stripes and one miniscule white spot on her left flank, kind green eyes. Smart, funny, friendly, caring, understanding, patient, good at hunting, not so great at fighting.

…


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: I got like…18 reviews after the last chapter…amazingness! Thanks everyone._

_Replies to Reviews:_

**Windflight**: Whoop whoop! I know why I didn't do Ivy x Fox in this story. No more said.

**Anova00**: I hate Ivy x Hawk. No offense. Ivy x Jay I like, though!

**Sky of Stars**: Thanks! I have some more stuff like that coming up. Haha. Well, the theory that Ivypool don't need no man is about to be proven true when she raises three kits single-pawed. Or, four-pawed, but you get my point.

**Ravenwing of ThunderClan**: I can only imagine Dovewing. XD

**PikaNerd6**: Haha, cool. I ship Ivy x Bumble a _bit_. I'd totally ship Bumble x Blossom if they weren't siblings. I ship Bumble x Seed and Bumble x Cherry, totally. Also Bumble x Lily, a bit…Bumble x Rose and Bumble x Ice are both pretty good too.

**Blueskydog**: thanks! I appreciate your reviews. :D

**Amberstorm233**: Ivy x Fox forever! :D

**Birdflame**: Graystripe's parents were siblings. XD Clan cats don't seem to care about inbreeding.

…

**Chapter 10**

Blossomfall reached for the last piece of prey on the fresh-kill pile when a silver tabby paw flashed out in front of her face.

Millie grabbed the squirrel and stalked off, her silver ringed tail lashing.

"What do you need it for?" a russet-colored tom directed Blossomfall's attention to him.

"Ivypool," Blossomfall meowed, "I told her that I'd bring her prey."

"I'll get some, if you'd like," he meowed.

"No, no, I've got it," Blossomfall denied, "I can hunt."

"No need," Bramblestar padded up, glancing at the two cats before continuing, "Sandstorm and her hunting patrol should be back soon."

"Alright," Blossomfall nodded, "Thanks, Foxleap, for the help."

The reddish-brown tom nodded, then ducked off to the warriors' den, Icecloud following him inside afterwards.

Blossomfall tucked her legs under herself and laid down. She sighed and let her muscles relax. Her eyes were opened to slits, just enough to see what was going on.

She scrambled to her paws once Sandstorm, Berrynose and Brackenfur returned with heaps of prey in their jaws. Blossomfall was quite surprised with their catch, since it was still the beginning of leafbare.

As she looked closer, she saw one big squirrel, three tiny ones, one big mouse, and four tiny ones. The patrol had found one squirrel nest and one mouse nest, therefor getting a large amount of prey.

Blossomfall nodded to Sandstorm and gently took the squirrel from her jaws. The warrior flicked her tail in greeting, then dropped the other three mice.

"Have you fed Ivypool?" she asked.

Blossomfall growled. Sandstorm was talking to her like she would talk to an apprentice, "No, this is for her."

"Good," the pale ginger warrior nodded briskly, and then padded off to the warriors' den to share tongues outside with Dustpelt.

Blossomfall rolled her yellow eyes then padded to the nursery, the furry tail of the squirrel lodged firmly in her mouth.

The silver-and-white queen opened her dark blue eyes just as the tortoiseshell walked into the nursery.

Mousekit let out a squeak, and Featherkit responded with a high-pitched mewl. Fernkit snuggled deeper into Ivypool's side.

Blossomfall smiled and dropped the squirrel beside the queen's nest. She thanked Blossomfall with a flick of her ear and tore into the rodent.

"How are you…holding up?" Blossomfall sat down, curling her white-tipped tail around her dark brown paws.

"I'm fine, I suppose," the she-cat meowed between bites of squirrel, "I had a dream the night he died. I was sitting behind some bushes, and there were some cats gathered around a pool…Firestar was there, also Longtail, Mousefur, Honeyfern and Ferncloud. I saw Mousewhisker enter StarClan. I don't know if the dream was real or fake, but I know he got to StarClan safely."

Blossomfall blinked slowly, her jaw dropping, "I had that dream too. But I was on a tree branch, looking down at everything."

"Why? You weren't that close to Mousewhisker, were you?"

"Um…" Blossomfall thought rapidly. She couldn't let Ivypool know that she had a crush on the silver-and-white tabby's mate, "We became pretty good friends."

"Oh," the she-cat seemed to be satisfied, "I see. I know that you…liked him."

"What? Whoa. No!" Blossomfall panicked, "Want more food?"

"No, I'm fine, and no, I don't care," Ivypool laughed, "He's a very likeable tom. Cherryfall likes him, so does Seedflame, and Lilyheart, and I think that Briarlight has even got a thing for him. I just know that he's a very loyal mate and that he won't choose another she-cat over me."

Blossomfall let out a loud, long, heavy sigh of relief, "That's good. I didn't want to steal him from you…but he's very attractive."

"I know."

"I'll let you sleep," Blossomfall said abruptly, getting to her paws and going to slip out of the den.

"Wait!" Ivypool called, then stopped, and then started again, "I…thanks."

Blossomfall smiled weakly, nodded, and ducked out of the bramble structure.

She had just stepped out of the nursery when a raindrop hit her nose. She looked up as the sky split with thunder and rain started pouring down on the cats.

"Berrynose! Hazeltail!" Bramblestar called out through the storm to the two littermates that had been sharing prey right before the downpour had started, "Add more leaves over the nursery roof. Ivypool's kits could get whitecough or greencough from the cold."

Berrynose and Hazeltail both sprinted over to the nursery and started tearing leaves from the tree beside it, pressing the waxy green shapes into the nursery surface, the leaves being held in place by the brambles.

Blossomfall shrugged, bushed up her fur, and went to work with the concerned aunt and uncle. The tree was basically stripped of its leaves by the time the cats were done.

The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat padded over to Jayfeather's den and ducked inside.

"Hey, Jayfeather," she meowed, "Can I have something to prevent whitecough?"

"Why?" the grumpy tom meowed from the back of the den, sorting his herbs.

"I, Berrynose and Hazeltail were working on the nursery in the rain."

The grey tabby medicine cat gave Blossomfall some strange herb with little flowers on it. The she-cat licked it up, and took two sprigs to give to the two other cats.

She passed them out then padded to the warriors' den, curling up in her nest, the moisture from her fur flooding out into the green moss.

She closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her, the cold water chilling her to the bone, but her tired body taking no notice.

…


End file.
